Betrayal
by livexyurxlifex
Summary: He's being used; She's going to break soon. Can these two different people help each other through their problems?
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone I would just like to say that I am still going to continue my story the New Kid Knowsbut right now I have a major writer's block anyway while I was trying to think of an idea for my story I came across this idea and I just really wanted to write it. Anyway I hope you like this story & yeah it has drama :D lmfao I love writing drama. Please if you have any form of an idea for The New Kid Knows please message me!

* * *

SONNY POV:

I sighed as I sat on our bed. The bed where we repeatedly made love. The bed where our future children would be made on. The bed that we would grow old with. I groaned and looked at my phone again no new missed calls, no new text messages, no nothing! The time flashed across the screen 11:43p.m. I sighed Dylan was supposed to be off of work at 9p.m. I know that he's busy at work but I mean come on! Dylan has been my husband for 2 years almost 3. I know that work has been very busy and I know that they need him but I'm his wife I think I deserve some time with him too. I just wanted it to be me and him tonight but I guess that isn't happening I reached up and turned off the light. I sighed and laid on my side of the bed. I can't wait up any longer. I yawned and slowly closed my eyes falling asleep.

I slept through the whole night and woke up at 7:30a.m. I stretched and sat up. Dylan was here, I see his dirty clothes from yesterday. I sighed and sat up seeing a note on my dresser. I stood up and walked over to the note reading it out loud. _**Hey baby girl, I'm so sorry for last night. Work has been crazy. I finally got in around 2AM and had to go back in at 7. Hopefully I'll be home around 8 tonight. I love you beautiful. Love Always Dylan xoxox. **_I crumbled the note up and threw it in the trash can.

I decided to go take a shower and get ready for today. I had an interview at 9 with some magazine bullshit. I took my long relaxing shower and got dressed. I decided to wear a pair of black leggings, a long white tang top with a pair of white flip flops. I put my hair up in a ponytail and applied a little make up, some eye liner mascara and some clear lip gloss I grabbed my silver bag and sprayed some perfume. I looked at the clock 8:31 good. I got in my black BMW and drove to the interview. I smiled when I got there and seen my agent Alyssa I greeted her and sat down for my interview.

I smiled when I seen Gary coming towards me. I love Gary he's a reporter he's bi and I love him. I could hang out with him 24/7 I noticed a blonde hair guy following him. He didn't look all that bad. He had crystal blue eyes and he was tall and muscular. I smiled when Gary hugged me, he sat down and looked at me.

"You ready?" He asks as the other guy sat next to him.

"Of course" I cross my legs and get comfortable.

He smiled and looked at me. "This is Chad Dylan Cooper, he's my assistant so he can get used to the business" I smiled and shook his hand.

He started by asking me various questions. He wanted to know if there are any new songs coming out, any new cd's, tour dates stuff like that. Then he got into my personal business. He had asked how the marriage was of course I lied and said everything was amazing. He joked and said when will there be a little baby coming I replied with you never know. I mean we are trying but with him with work its kind of hard. He sighed and pulled out a yellow envelope I looked at him confused. He reached in there and pulled out some pictures.

"Can you explain these pictures?" He had asked me. He handed the pictures to me I looked down shocked. On my lap sat about 15 different pictures of Dylan with a different girl. In some of the pictures they're at different restaurants, just him and her. There's a few pictures of them hugging, some of them driving in his car. There's one where he had kissed her cheek. I honestly wanted to cry right then and there but I couldn't. I sighed.

"That's his cousin. She came to visit from South Dakota and I wasn't feeling well so I had told them to go out and have a good time." I smiled.

He nodded and we ended the interview. My manager gave me the pictures so the press wouldn't get ahold of them. I drove home quickly feeling a mental breakdown coming. I got to my house and locked my front door. I laid them all out on the floor I sat in front of them. I sobbed hard, his cousin wasn't in town. Hell this doesn't even look like anyone in his family. A million thoughts ran through my head, was he cheating on me, how long, why? My head is now spinning. I got up and went into the kitchen I pulled out a bottle of wine. I opened it and took a swig right from the bottle. I took a few more sips and closed it up. I went back into the living room crying waiting for him to get home. I need to know. I need to know what the fuck is going on. I waited a few hours. I looked at my phone 10:59p.m. I heard the lock turn. He's home. I sighed as he walked in he didn't see the pictures because I have them in my folder.

"Hey beautiful" he leaned down to kiss my cheek. I quickly pulled away. He looked at me confused.

I sighed and pulled the pictures out of the folder I spread them out I looked at him with his confused face. "Who the fuck is this?" I ask him.

He sighed "Where did you get these?" He looked at me.

"Does it fucking matter?! Who the fuck is she?!" I asked him again.

"Penelope, she works with me. We worked late so we grabbed some food" he explained.

I sighed "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Because of the way your acting now! You know damn well I wouldn't cheat on you!" I bit my lip hard. I nod slowly.

"I uh I'm sorry" I apologized to him. He held his arms out to me and I got up and hugged him tight. He kissed the top of my forehead. I looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower then I'll come to bed" I explained to him. He nodded and kissed my lips softly.

"I married you because I love you remember that" I smiled as he said that. I nodded and went up to take my shower. I got out of the shower and threw on some pajamas and crawled into bed with him. I snuggled up to him and shortly fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I reached over and looked at the clock 9:48 a.m. damn I slept in. I sat up and stretched. I looked over at our clothes basket and decided to do some laundry. I took the basket down to the laundry room and started to separate. I gasped when I saw something that just didn't belong in our clothes basket…

* * *

Well? Love…Hate? Opinions? Review please! & Remember if you have any ideas for my other story please message me because I have such a writer block it isn't even funny


	2. Chapter 2

I reached down in the laundry basket and inside of Dylan's work pants sat a neon green thong. This wasn't mine. I fell to the floor sobbing. Why the hell would he have another girl's underwear?! He lied to me; he's still lying to me. I threw the thong back in the laundry basket and kept sobbing. A million thoughts ran through my head. I quickly got up and ran to the living room; I grabbed the envelope that held the pictures. I pulled the pictures out and sobbed hard. He was cheating on me. Why would he do that?

I loved him with all of my heart I never cheated on him! He really had sex with someone other than me. Oh my god, did he ever fuck her in my house? I sobbed harder. He may have had sex with this whore in the bed where we tried to have our children. I pulled out my phone and started a new text to Alyssa.

_Hey-I'm not coming in today. Tell them I'm sick or something there's some problems with those pictures of Dylan and that girl. I'll text you when I get a chance. XxxSonnyX3_

I sighed and threw my phone on the table. I think I'll just stay here all day by myself. Dylan left for work and I don't wanna deal with anything today. I left the pictures where they are and moved myself on the basement entertainment room. I turned on the tv watching lifetime movie network. God some of these movies relate to my life right now. I sighed I guess I'm getting divorced. I can't take a chance of him cheating again especially if we have a child together. I heard the front door open upstairs. Oh fuck me. I slowly crept up the steps and peaked into the living room. I gasped loudly letting out a sob.

Standing in front of the door was Dylan and th-that girl. That whore that destroyed my marriage! I sobbed again a little louder they broke apart Dylan looked at me shocked. He took a step towards me.

"I thought you had an interview" he said to me.

"I thought you had a wife!" I spat at him. The girl just looks awkward to be there. She needs to leave. "Get her out of here now" I demanded tears about to run down my face. Dylan turned to her and gestured for her to leave. She nodded and left.

My heart is in a million pieces right now my stomach is in knots. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Dylan shut the door behind her and sighed. I really don't feel like myself. Maybe that's the feeling of getting your heart broken? I sat down on the couch my face buried in my hands tears rolling down my eyes and this time I just cant stop them. He sat down next to me.

"We should talk" He said quietly. I nodded but I cant right now. I put my hand over my mouth feeling sick to my stomach. I ran as quick as I could up to the bathroom emptying my stomach into the toilet. I flushed the toilet and leaned on the wall. I sighed and got up I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy from crying. There are tear stains running down my cheeks. I look a mess. I finished brushing my teeth I took some water and washed my face off. I paused for a few minutes. I went downstairs and sat away from him.

"Can we talk?" He looked in my eyes. Somehow I still seen the Dylan that I fell in love with. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He moved over to me and took my hand "I am so sorry you have no idea how sorry I am" He started I pulled my hand back. He paused for a minute and continued.

"I love you so much but we never had any alone time lately and Hannah was just there. Me and her where both lonely and I just couldn't take it anymore. I gave in and I fucked her. She means nothing to me she's just a fuck" I sighed.

"You know instead of destroying our marriage you could have came and talked to me! You broke my heart. You fucked that skanky ass slut!" I basically screamed. It's the truth and it's how I feel.

He nodded "I realize that now. I am truly sorry I love you with all of my heart" He kissed my cheek "Please Sonny please try to work this out with me. Please" He begged me. I honestly don't know if I can trust him again after that. "I promise I will go to work and come straight home no bullshit".

There is so many things running through my mind right now. I want to forgive him so much but at the same time he hurt me so much. I just don't know. I sighed I am going to give him the only thing that I can think of for the time being. I need time to think about this and that's final.

"Look I want to make it work with you. You hurt me, breaking my heart. I think we should maybe go talk to a marriage counselor but for the time being I think I should leave" I explained. At first I wanted him to leave but then I would be in a house full of memories. I want him to stay here and suffer with all the memories. He looked at me for a second.

"No if anything I should leave"

"No I cant be here right now and I just think it's best for me to go so I can get some space. I shouldn't be this stressed" I reminded him of what my OBGYN had suggested. Even though right now having a child with him sounds ridiculous. I hope we can work this out. He nodded and leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I will always love you" he looked into my eyes. I don't wanna say I'll always love you too because I don't know if I will I hope but I don't know. I just nodded. "Um where are you going to stay?" He questioned me.

"I'll probably just rent a hotel room for a few nights to try to clear my head" I explained.

"Okay" he sighed. I know that he isn't happy about this but guess what I wasn't happy about him fucking that whore. I sighed and went upstairs to pack myself a bag. I walked up to our bedroom and grabbed a suitcase out of the closet. I pulled out a few pairs of jeans a few tops a few pairs of sweat pants some underwear and bra's. I closed the suitcase and got myself dressed. I threw on a pair of light blue jean skinny jeans I slid on a black shirt and slid on a pair of black heels. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed my sunglasses I walked down the steps he looked at me.

"I guess I'll see you later?" He asked me.

"Yeah just give me a few days I'll call you" I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I drove to the Rochete Hotel. I've been here many times before I love this hotel. It's so nice and clean. I ordered a room on the top floor for 5 days. If I stay that long if I don't oh well. I took the elevator up to my room waiting for a staff member to bring my luggage. I found my room 912E I opened the door and sighed. This ways gonna be my home for the next few nights. I'll be sleeping alone. I smiled when the staff brought my luggage up I gave him a $10 tip. He shut the door behind him I sighed and sat on the couch. I better call Alyssa and let her know what's going on. She told me to take as long as I need and to stay healthy.

I looked down at my wedding ring. God, what is going on with my life anymore?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok everyone I'm sorry I havent been updating as much as I want. I've been going through alot of family drama, medical issues, it just hasnt been good. I have the next chapter written. Sorry this is so short I havent had time due to the family issues. I'm gonna update this asap I promise. Thanks for bearing with me through this tough time3

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling like absolute shit. My head is pounding my throat hurts and my stomach is killing me. I got up to go to the bathroom; I opened the hotel bathroom door and looked in the mirror. Fuck! My eyes are red and puffy you can see the tear stains that ran down my cheek, my hair looks like a rat's nest. I decided to go and take a shower I turned the water on making the bathroom fill up with steam. I sighed and stripped down naked. I stepped in to the shower and washed my hair then my body. I finished and got out drying my body off. I threw on a pair of sweatpants with a grey cami. I slipped on some flip flops and rolled my sweats up into Capri's. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed my phone. 17 missed calls, 8 text messages, 11 voicemails. I sighed all from Dylan. I dialed a familiar phone number and let it ring a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded like he was crying. Maybe I'm just imagining things. I don't know.

"Hi" I said in almost a whisper. Why do I suddenly feel nausea's?

"Are you okay?" He sounded worried. I didn't want to worry him but at the same time I couldn't bare to be in that house.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered him. I don't want to tell him exactly where I am but I don't want him freaking out thinking I could be dead. There was an awkward silence before he spoke up.

"Do you plan on coming home anytime soon?" He asked. I sighed. Was I gonna go home soon?

"I don't know" I said honestly. "I honestly am not sure what I'm doing right now."

"Well I think that you should that way we can talk about…it" He said quietly.

"I guess we can talk maybe meet me at Starbucks on the corner of 9th?" I don't really wanna see him at home.

"Okay I'll meet you there in 15?" He asked me.

"Uh yeah I'll see you there" I hung up the phone.

I grabbed my car keys and headed for the door. I got in my car and started driving. I arrived at Starbucks within ten minutes. I wasn't really hungry or thirsty I sat down and waited.

About 5 minutes later I seen him walk through the door. He smiled at me and sat next to me.

"Do you want a coffee?" He asked me.

"No thanks" I'm really not even in the mood for coffee.

"Okay" He sighed "I'm gonna go straight to the point here. I fucked up I know I fucked up. It was a mistake. I just got so aggravated with you with all your meetings and interviews and this and that! I'm sorry I'm seriously sorry. I love you with all of my heart. I want us to be together. Please let us work through this" He pleaded me.

I have to think about where he's coming from. I do go out a lot but it's for work it's my job. I can try to cool it down with that especially if we ended up having a baby. I do love him with all of my heart. I don't want my business put in the magazines.

I looked down at my wedding ring for a minute thinking back to when we first started dating. I was 15 he was 17. I was walking down the hallway I bumped into him dropping all of my school books. He smiled at me and helped me pick them up. That smile made my heart melt. We started talking more and more. He eventually asked me out. We dated off and on for about 5 years.

We were at home watching movies, a Friday the 13th movie. He had me in his arms. Halfway through the movie he got up to go get us food. He came back and gave me my salad which had my ring in it. I was so happy. I said yes immediately.

We got married 3 years later. Everything was beautiful. The reception was amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding. I knew what I wanted to do here.

"One more chance…" I looked at him who smiled.

"Thank you so much baby" He stood up and helped me up hugging me tight. He kissed my head I looked up at him as he kissed my lips softly.


End file.
